Fiction interactive
Par fiction interactive, on désigne les jeux vidéo qui se présentent sous forme textuelle, et peuvent alors s’apparenter à des récits sur le cours duquel il est possible d’influer par des choix. Qu'est-ce que la fiction interactive ? On est ici dans un genre assez ancien, qui remonte aux débuts du jeu vidéo sur micro-ordinateur, avec les jeux produits par Infocom (Zork, l’adaptation du Guide du voyageur galactique) ou encore Sierra Interactive (Mystery House), en France dans les années 1980 avec des sociétés comme Froggy Software (Le vampire fou, Paranoiak, Le crime du parking) et Compagnie Informatique Ludique (L’enlèvement, La bête du Gévaudan). On est à l’époque dans des jeux à analyse syntaxique : une description figure à l’écran, on tape l’action qu’on veut que notre personnage réalise ("Attraper lampe", "Aller vers l’ouest", "Ouvrir porte"), et le jeu vidéo reconnaît les mots et fait évoluer l’histoire dans la bonne direction. Aujourd’hui, la fiction interactive connaît de nombreuses formes différentes, oscillant entre le texte écrit sur le cours duquel il n'est pas possible d'influer et le jeu vidéo d’aventure, empruntant parfois au livre-jeu (du type'' Livre dont vous êtes le héros'') notamment. Quelques exemples d’œuvres intéressantes seront présentés plus bas. La fiction interactive fait partie du domaine du jeu vidéo tout autant que du texte littéraire, ce qui peut la rendre compliquée à envisager. Une large majorité d’œuvres relevant de la fiction interactive sont présentes en accès libre sur Internet, et bien souvent jouables via navigateur : c’est le cas de l’intégralité des jeux Twine, ou de presque toute la production de la communauté française de fiction interactive, IFiction-fr. Le gros problème posé par la production est qu’une très large majorité de celle-ci existe en anglais, et ne connaît pas de traduction. Nombre de créateurs, une fois qu’ils commencent à bien maîtriser les outils de création, passent à l’anglais pour écrire et mieux diffuser leurs œuvres. L’offre de jeux en français est encore assez mal connue, malgré les efforts de mise en avant des programmes par la communauté française elle-même, et par certains critiques extérieurs (comme Emily Short, l’une des références en matière de fiction interactive). Fiction interactive et bibliothèques Une des premières choses qu’il est possible de faire est de mettre en avant la création, soit en décidant d’approcher la fiction interactive par sujets (la production anglophone se veut très inclusive, et n’hésite pas à aborder les questions de genre, comme dans les travaux d’Emily Short ou de Christine Love), ou par langues. Dans la mesure où le développement d’une fiction interactive est un travail d’écriture avant tout, la mise en place d’ateliers de création de fictions interactives est quelque chose qui a complètement sa place en bibliothèques. Les bibliothécaires sont familiers de ce genre d’action culturelle, et c’est un exercice qui peut se pratiquer avec des auteurs de fiction interactive. De nombreux outils existent ici, plus ou moins simples à prendre en main, présentés sur le site IFiction-fr. Zoom sur Twine Je me permets de revenir sur Twine en particulier, outil davantage utilisé par les anglophones, et préférés pour sa facilité d’utilisation. Twine permet la création de récits interactifs entièrement présents et hébergés gratuitement sur navigateur ; la nouvelle interface du logiciel, lancée en 2014, ne nécessite même plus l’installation de Twine sur un ordinateur, tout se déroulant en ligne. L’interface est très simple à prendre en main, et aucune compétence de programmation n’est exigée : l’outil se veut à ce titre le plus inclusif possible, ce qui m’amène à en conseiller l’usage et la prise en main. Anna Anthropy, l’une des principales game designeuses américaines à utiliser le logiciel (avec Zoe Quinn, Christine Love, Merritt Kopas et Porpentine), a ainsi écrit un manifeste autour du logiciel, Rise of the videogame Zinesters, sur la manière dont il permet à tout un chacun de se saisir du jeu vidéo comme moyen d’expression (artistique, politique, etc.) ; plus récemment, Merrit Kopas a dirigé Videogames for humans, approche critique d'une vingtaine de jeux Twine. Aux Etats-Unis, les communautés LGBT ont su s’emparer en particulier de l’outil (cf. les travaux des designeuses citées plus haut, et les exemples donnés plus bas). Notons au sujet de Twine que les limites de l'outil sont connues, et débattues - Merrit Kopas est notamment revenu dessus dans une intervention récente au cours d'une table-ronde sur le sujet. Les principales barrières posées par l'outil sont d'une part celle de la langue - puisque peu de tutoriaux sont traduits et peu d'usages de Twine ont lieu hors du monde anglophone, ce qui n'aide pas à faire découvrir l'outil - et celle de l'écriture : les compétences en programmation nécessaires pour de nombreux autres logiciels sont ainsi remplacées par des compétences en écriture, que tout le monde ne possède pas. Quelques exemples de fictions interactives Comme nous l'avons mentionné, la frontière peut être fine entre texte écrit, fiction interactive et jeu vidéo. Des créations s'approchant largement du jeu vidéo, comme Dear Esther, Gone Home, Analogue: a hate story ou encore Device 6, occupent ainsi une position ambigüe, s'organisant avant tout autour d'un texte écrit, et parfois lu. Une large production de jeux est ensuite accessible gratuitement sur Internet, généralement jouable directement sur navigateur. En voici quelques exemples. *First Draft of the Revolution d'Emily Short, Liza Daly et Inkle Studios (2012). En anglais. Emily Short est une des références en matière de fiction interactive - lien vers son site dans la section Références. Inkle Studios, de son côté, a récemment développé 80 days, approche intéressante de la fiction interactive en adaptant l'oeuvre de Jules Verne. First Draft of the Revolution est un roman épistolaire interactif, où le joueur a la possibilité de contrôler le contenu des lettres que va écrire le personnage principal. L'action se déroule à la veille de la révolution française, où l'on incarne Juliette, en retraite dans un village près de Grenoble, qui écrit quotidiennement à son mari. Le jeu est également disponible sous forme d'e-pub. *Anne Frank au pays du manga d'Alain Lewkowicz, Vincent Bourgeau, Samuel Pott et Marc Sainsauve (2013). En français. Anne Frank au pays du manga est une bande dessinée interactive sur la perception d'Anne Frank et du nazisme au Japon, ainsi que sur le manga. Le travail a été produit par Arte, et mélange extraits vidéo, sonores, planches de dessin, liens vers des articles rédigés, etc. La bande dessinée est également disponible sur tablette via téléchargement de l'application gratuite (attention cependant, une connexion internet est obligatoire pour s'en servir). *Life on Mars d'Hugo Labrande (2013). Le nom d'Hugo Labrande est potentiellement un pseudonyme, les créateurs français de fiction interactive en utilisant beaucoup. Life on Mars a été primé lors de l'édition 2013 de la French Comp, la compétition française de fictions interactives. Le joueur y incarne un personnage, isolé sur Mars après l'accident de sa navette, et devant attendre sept mois l'arrivée de la navette suivante. Quelques exemples de jeux Twine Twine donne lieu à une production particulièrement prolifique, et par ailleurs jouable sur navigateur depuis n'importe quel système. La majorité des jeux Twine sont toutefois écrits en anglais : si l'outil est théoriquement accessible à tous, il passe difficilement la barrière de la langue. Voici quelques exemples de jeux réalisés avec Twine. *Depression Quest de Zoe Quinn, Patrick Lindsey et Isaac Schankler à la musique (2013). Depression Quest est un jeu sur la dépression, visant à montrer en quoi celle-ci consiste, et à pousser à l'accompagnement des personnes dépressives. Le jeu est gratuit, mais le joueur est invité à donner de l'argent à des associations accompagnant les personnes dépressives. Depression Quest sait jouer efficacement avec la mécanique du choix ou plutôt de l'absence de choix, reflétant ainsi la dépression. *Their angelical understanding de Porpentine (2013). Porpentine est l'une des auteures les plus prolifiques utilisant Twine, avec notamment Merritt Kopas. Dans Their angelical understanding, l'on incarne un personnage non-nommé, qui commence l'aventure dans un monastère, en bord de mer, et fait référence aux anges qu'il cherche à combattre - le jeu touche entre autres à la question de l'addiction. *When acting as a wave de David T. Marchand (2013). En anglais et en castillan. When acting as a wave a été présenté à l'origine lors d'une exposition en ligne de jeux Twine, aujourd'hui close, et appelée Fear of Twine - il est possible de retrouver ici la liste des jeux présentés par l'organisateur de l'exposition, Richard Goodness. When acting as a wave est une approche minimaliste de l'outil, résumant l'interaction à quelques verbes que le joueur sélectionne. *Conversations with my mother de Merritt Kopas (2013). Merritt Kopas est l'une des principales porte-paroles de Twine, avec Anna Anthropy. Conversations with my mother est un travail autobiographique, où l'on écrit les lettres que la mère de Merritt lui écrit, suite au changement de sexe de sa fille. La question de la transidentité est au coeur du jeu - il s'agit d'une problématique récurrente dans les oeuvres de nombreux créateurs de jeux Twine, comme Anna Anthropy ici encore. *Veracity and Purpose: a collection of the works of Robert Ells, de Jack de Quidt (2014). Veracity and Purpose est le nom d'une expositon dédié au peintre fictif Robert Ells, né en 1770. Le joueur feuillette le guide d'exposition tout en regardant les oeuvres qui lui sont présentées : plus il avance dans l'exposition et moins les oeuvres vues correspondent à la description qui en est faite dans le guide. A moitié fantastique, le jeu porte sur la manière dont on appréhende et observe les oeuvres d'art. *A kiss de Dan Waber (2013). A kiss est une oeuvre poétique, composée de 1000 fragments de textes de prose ou en vers, au travers desquels le joueur navigue presque au hasard. Le jeu part d'un baiser, mais peut ensuite se poursuivre dans de nombreuses disgressions, selon ce à quoi pense le narrateur. Références et sources diverses Deux sites de référence doivent être connus sur la fiction interactive. Le premier est ifction.free.fr, qui rassemble la communauté française de créateurs et de joueurs de fictions interactives : le site n'est pas toujours très actualisé en soi, mais le forum est fréquenté, et il est facile d'y rentrer directement en contact avec les créateurs francophones. L'autre site de référence est le site personnel d'Emily Short, dédié à la fiction interactive sous toutes ses formes. Le site est en anglais, mais Emily Short est francophone et donc potentiellement contactable - elle écrit par ailleurs régulièrement des critiques de jeux vidéo français. Deux sites de référence pour retrouver des fictions interactives réalisées doivent par ailleurs être mentionnés : le site textadventures.co.uk, importante base de données sur le sujet, et le wiki IFWiki. Plusieurs outils existent pour créer de la fiction interactive, comme ChoiceScript ou Inform7. nous avons ici choisi de nous concentrer sur Twine, ce qui n'exclue pas l'existence ou l'utilisation possible d'autres outils ! Twine est en l'occurrence accessible directement en ligne ; de nombreux tutoriaux existent par ailleurs, comme celui réalisé par Porpentine. Après création des jeux, des sites d'hébergement gratuit existent, comme philome.la. Twine a par ailleurs pu donner lieu à de nombreux articles, à l'image de celui-ci, par la journaliste anglaise Cara Ellison, qui revient sur l'origine du mouvement autour de Twine, ou de celui plus récent de Grace Converse sur les possibilités ouvertes par l'outil. Davantage dédiés à une approche professionnelle de Twine, mentionnons cette synthèse réalisée par Liz England sur l'outil à destination des développeurs, ou encore ce blog professionnel de Brandee Easter sur Twine comme outil d'apprentissage de l'écriture. Enfin, au-delà de la fiction interactive en particulier et sur le lien entre jeu vidéo et texte de littérature de manière générale, signalons cet article de Kenza Sefrioui réalisé sur les auteurs présents au SIEL 2015.